ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Goku
The Legend of Goku (悟空の大変身, Gokuu no Daihenshin; lit. "Goku's Great Transformation") is the thirteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the final episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku who turned into a Great Ape after he looked at the full moon and breaks out of Pilaf's cell starts to destroy his castle. Pilaf, Shu and Mai who are all sleeping at the time start waking up and realize something is destroying Pilaf's Castle. Pilaf who gets angry tells Shu and Mai to do something about it. Shu and Mai who are only in their pajamas had no choice but to throw stuff that was in the bedroom such as pillows and slippers at the Giant Monkey. The monkey then continues to destroy the castle and chase the trio. They head to the airplane where they escape from the castle. Yamcha, Oolong, Puar and Bulma are all trying to run away from the castle but Bulma ends up tripping and spraining her ankle. With Oolong and Puar not being strong enough to help her up Yamcha got over his fear of women and helped Bulma up and got away with Bulma being very thankful towards him. Meanwhile Pilaf who is angry over the destruction of his castle tells Mai to turn around. Their Plane starts shooting Goku but seems to not affect him much. The Plane then brings out a heat seeking torpedo and knocks the Great Ape Goku out. Everyone then believed Goku was really dead with Pilaf jumping up and down on his tail. Shu and Mai then recognized that the apes hands are starting to twitch and cuddle in fear. Great Ape Goku wakes up and chases Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen who then run off back to their plane and try to escape. They fly off but Goku throws a tower at the plane causing it to crash. Yamcha finds Bulma stuck under another tower of Pilaf's castle. Yamcha lifts up the tower to let Bulma out but then they are chased again by Goku. The Ape picks Bulma up and she screams until she passes out then Goku starts tasting her by licking. Puar then mentions that Goku's weak point is his tail so Yamcha uses his power of the Wolf Fang Fist to break the castle and makes a sword and tries to cut off Goku's tail. When Yamcha used the sword on his tail it shattered in pieces for not being sharp enough to cut his tail. Yamcha then grabs on to Goku's tail and is helped by Oolong while Puar turns into a pair of scissors and cuts it off. Goku then drops Bulma and shrinks down back to his normal form where he ends up naked and passed out. Pilaf is then sad about his castle and orders Mai and Shu to shoot them all. Pilaf then runs in the other direction and when Shu and Mai see that they decide to run away with Pilaf as well. The next morning, Goku doesn't remember a thing so they don't tell him that it was him that he was the monster that killed his Grandpa Gohan. Goku then finds out that his tail is gone and assumes it ran way and is given Oolong's pants to cover up. Afterwards Goku goes back to the ruins of Pilaf's castle to go grab his Power Pole. Bulma is now mad that she was not able to get a boyfriend and Yamcha is mad cause he is gonna be still be shy around girls for another year but they then look at each other and decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. When Goku got back Bulma gives Goku her Dragon Radar so Goku can go get his Grandpa's Dragon Ball in a year when they come back. They decide to part with Bulma and Yamcha planning to go back to the city with Puar and Oolong tagging along. Yamcha then takes out a Jet capsule and takes off with everyone else. Goku then gets on his Flying Nimbus and starts to head to Master Roshi waving a final goodbye to Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. Battles *Pilaf, Shu and Mai vs. Goku (Great Ape) *Yamcha, Puar and Oolong vs. Goku (Great Ape) Techniques Great Ape Transformation: Goku Voice cast Differences from the manga Filler *Pilaf commanding Mai to drive the plane back where they fire ammunition at the Great Ape and he falls. *Pilaf getting out of the plane and jumping on the Great Apes tail. *Yamcha attempting to cut Goku's tail using a sword he made out of stone. *After the plane is destroyed Pilaf gives Shu and Mai two guns and tells them to go fight Bulma and the others off and runs away but Shu and Mai don't listen to him and run off as well. *Great Ape Goku's rampage was extended. Edits Visual Edits *When Goku turns back into his normal form there is a badly drawn flower covering his private area as an edit in the Ocean Dub. Dialogue Changes *In the Japanese version, the narrator's speech at the ending says something along the lines of Goku and friends' adventures finally being at an end. He then gives a "just kidding" conclusion to this speech, and informs the viewers that the adventures will continue next week. Trivia *This was the final episode of the earlier Ocean dubbed version of the show. *This episode premieres the first transformation of the series (unless one counts Oolong and Puar's shapeshifting). *The scene where Emperor Pilaf is shooting Great Ape Goku with his plane is reminiscent of King Kong. *When Yamcha clenches his teeth before he saves Bulma, he has all of his teeth, including the one he lost during the fight with Goku. *Oolong asks if Goku is an alien, a question that is answered much later during Dragon Ball Z. *Bulma and the others decide not to tell Goku that has was responible for killing his grandfather when he turned into a Great Ape. However, Goku finds out that he was the one that killed his grandfather in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Spirit Bomb Away!", and he apologizes for what he did and handle the truth. Gallery 115px-GokuOolongsClothes.png 185px-Goku.Ep.013.png 185px-GokuFindsPowerPole.Ep.013.png 185px-GokuTalkingToTheGang.png 185px-CapsulePlane115.png Category:Needs Links Category:Needs Work Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Canonical Pages Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito